The present invention relates generally to patient support apparatus and more specifically to a prone patient apparatus for engaging the front of a body of a patient.
There are many boards, stretchers, and restraint devices to restrain a supine body with the back of the body on the support structure. Most, if not all of these, are not adopted be used as a prone support device wherein the face of the body is down on the support surface. The limited number of stretchers and support systems have been used for the prone position. Two typical examples are U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,378 to Robinson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,541 to Vollman et al. Both of these structures include generally a pair of parallel rails having transverse structures to engage and support different portions of the body in the prone position.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that it provides a prone patient apparatus including a unitary support board having longitudinal medial axis. The board includes a first aperture in the medial axis sized to receive the face of the patient. A second aperture in the board and spaced from the first apparatus along the medial axis exposes the abdomen of the patient when the head of the patient is in the first aperture. A third aperture is provided in the board and spaced from the second aperture along the medial axis to expose the groin of the patient when the head is in the first aperture. At least two pair of handles are provided along opposed longitudinal edges of the board. The handles are formed by apertures in the board along the opposed longitudinal edges of the board.
Preferably, the board includes a center planar section and a pair of longitudinal sections extending laterally in an angle to the plane of the central section. The handles are provided in the edge sections. The pair of longitudinal edge sections extend longitudinally substantially the length of the center section and terminate at a first end adjacent and intermediate to the longitudinal boundaries of the first aperture.
A plurality of pads including a plurality of pairs of fasteners affix the pads to the patient support surface. A first group of fasteners are adjacent the first opening and mate with the fasteners on a face pad. A second group of fasteners are between the first and second openings and mate with at least one chest pad. A third group of fasteners are adjacent the third opening and mate with at least one leg pad. A restraint is provided and is attached to a surface opposed the patient's surface of the board by fasteners. Preferably, these fasteners are Velcro. A pair of openings are provided adjacent the lateral edge and are separated by the second aperture. The pair of openings receive a restraint for the hips.
The first aperture is sized so that its first edge aligns the chin of a small patient and the second edge opposed the first edge aligns with the forehead of a large patient. Preferably, the first aperture is tear shaped. The second aperture is triangular with an apex adjacent the first aperture and a base adjusting the third aperture.
The size of the apertures and the ability to position the pads in different locations along the board allows adaptation of the board for different size patients.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.